


A Tale of Literature and Lust

by akasakasan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dubious Consent, M/M, Paddling, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasakasan/pseuds/akasakasan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy moves to Sunnydale and Xander's marks begin to suffer. This does not escape the notice of the compelling new Literature teacher Mr Bradshore, nicknamed Spike by his students, who decides to take the boy in hand and have some fun along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Literature and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I wrote, all those years ago now. Pure, unadulterated smut because I'm that kind of person apparently. 
> 
> Please be mindful of the warnings. Contains graphic mention of underage sex so tread with caution.

Mr. William Bradshore was marking essays when he first heard the timid knocking. After a moment the door to his private office opened a notch and a pair of dark eyes peeked through the gap before the door swung open, making way for a tall boy to step inside.

Mr. Bradshore made no move to even acknowledge the boy’s existence, continuing to mark essays and occasionally voicing his disgust at the apparently lousy work. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the kid nervously biting his trembling bottom lip and shifting from one foot to the other, unsure of whether to interrupt his teacher and make his presence known or just wait patiently until he was talked to. Finally unable to withstand the blistering silence the boy timidly cleared his throat.

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” Mr. Bradshore looked up, as though surprised at the appearance of the boy in his office.

“I did, didn’t I. Well what are you standing there for? Take a seat Xander.”

Mr. Bradshore was known amongst the students as Spike for his blatant punk appearance, something that had caused both the students and teaching staff to seriously underestimate him when he had first arrived. He was younger than most teachers at Sunnydale Highschool and that, combined with his bleached blond and spiked up hair caused Principle Snyder to choke on his coffee when Spike had marched into his office and demanded a job.

Principle Snyder was possibly the nastiest, most ill mannered man Spike had ever had the misfortune to come across. Snyder had taken one look at him and proceeded to insult the blond, something that quickly ended when Spike began to reason with the fellow. He had always been told he had a way with words; spinning them in such a manner that in less than half an hour the seemingly impossible had been achieved and Spike was hired as the new Literature teacher, the previous one having last been seen accompanied to his car by a pale brunette some time after sundown.

Snyder had even been delighted with Spike’s methods of disciplining the students’, declaring at a staff meeting that anyone wishing to follow Spike’s example and use corporal punishment as a way of keeping the students in line was more than welcome too. As far as Spike knew he was the only teacher that actually took advantage of the offer- most teachers deeming corporal punishment to be an unorthodox method of discipline, probably because it was illegal in most parts of America. Not in Sunnydale anymore though, Snyder having connections with the esteemed major of the town who had apparently given his permission for teachers to punish their students in any way they pleased. The change experienced by the students, who had quickly learnt the consequences that resulted from their misdemeanour's and eagerly behaved rather than suffer Spike’s preferred mode of punishment, was noticeable. Spike had rapidly gained the reputation of being the strictest teacher in the school but at least with him students knew what to expect when they misbehaved. Xander Harris certainly looked like he knew what was coming!

Spike smiled at the nervous boy sitting before him, a nasty smile with way too many teeth, before finally beginning his lecture. “Your behaviour these past few weeks has been dismal to say the least, Xander! Ever since that Buffy girl arrived and Jesse disappeared,” at this a look of bitter pain appeared on Xander’s face before quickly being disguised by a mask of indifference, "you’ve been coming into my lessons late and your standard of work has visibly worsened. I’ve tolerated this behaviour until now simply because you have always worked hard and achieved high marks in my subject. However, your talent is being wasted due to your blatant apathy for my rules and for your own future. Therefore it is imperative that something must be done.”

Xander’s expression remained as indifferent as it had been at the beginning of Spike’s speech; however he was unaware of the way his face had lit up at the compliment. Praise was obviously something that the boy rarely received, somewhat unsurprising given his parents. Spike had been coerced into attending Parent-Teacher Evening by Principle Snyder and had had the misfortune of meeting the Harris’ for himself. They were just as horrible as everyone in the town made them out to be: arrogant, proud and seemingly uninterested by the achievements of their only child, who had avoided Spike’s gaze and hunched miserably in his chair throughout the entire meeting. Spike often marvelled at how responsive the boy was to praise and wondered how different Xander would be if he was firmly taken in hand rather than ignored and constantly demeaned as he obviously was at home. His personality was so malleable and Spike yearned to take the boy under his wing and make him the best he could be, a success, not just one of the many paltry souls forever stuck in an undignified low-wage job doing manual labour, something that could easily be in Xander’s future if he didn’t pull his act together.

“Well you obviously know what’s coming so let’s hurry this along. Bend over the desk in that corner of the room,” Spike gestured with one long finger “and we can get this over and done with.”

Xander walked to the corner of Spike’s office, where there was situated a wooden desk designed specifically for this one purpose. Gazing sullenly at his teacher, Xander undid his belt, pulled his baggy pants till his knees- revealing a body that was unfortunately kept well hidden by the dismal clothing Xander wore- and quickly lay stomach down on the desk, gripping the other end with white, tightly clenched knuckles. Spike approached the boy from behind, admiring the pale, sparsely haired buttocks of his favourite student. The view before him sent waves of arousal down to his already half-hard erection which began pressing against the briefs that restrained it. His right hand clutched at a wooden paddle and as he approached the boy tensed, his breathing heavy in the silence that permeated the small room.

“I want you to count to ten and thank me for each one. And if you even think of standing up we’ll just have to begin all over again.” He could practically see the boy rolling his eyes at him and grinned. 

He swung the paddle through the air a few times, watching Xander twitch at the whistling sound, before bringing the paddle down with an almighty crack upon the very centre of Xander’s arse, smirking as the boy gasped upon the impact. His voice was shaky as he quickly muttered “One, thank you, Sir.” Spike admired the pink circle that appeared from his handiwork, allowing the pain a few seconds to truly build in before he swung his arm again. This time Xander jerked and almost got up, before remembering Spike’s threat and lowering himself back onto the desk, counting the second hit in a pained voice. 

Spike swung the paddle over and over, marvelling at the boy’s endurance. Xander’s voice trembled and at the sixth stroke he began crying- a quiet snuffling that was barely distinguishable amidst the boy’s heavy breathing- but he remained in position, managing the ten strokes even though at the end his entire backside was a deep red.

Spike had been hard throughout the punishment, becoming impossibly harder with every strike he meted out to the boy. He was surprised that when the punishment was over Xander did not get up, straighten his clothing and make a quick getaway like most of the other students Spike had punished but remained in place, breath coming in short gasps as he leaned over the small desk. Spike paused, unsure of what to do, when he saw exactly what was causing the boys embarrassment.

“Well well, look what we have here.” Spike’s voice was soft, borderline mocking and Xander’s entire body appeared to blush. He started standing up, shielding the erection that despite the unlikelihood and Xander’s embarrassment had risen during his punishment. “Where are you off to so fast?” Spike leaned close to Xander, relishing in the boy’s embarrassment and wondering if his fantasies were about to play out. “Shhh Xander, relax. I like what I’m seeing, really I do. It isn’t everyday that I get such a nice reaction to my punishments and from such a pretty boy too.”

Spike reached out and caressed the side of Xander’s face, lifting the boy’s chin so that he could look into his pupil’s dark eyes. Xander weakly tried to pull away from his teacher’s ministrations, blushing at the intense predatory look aimed towards him.

“What are you doing, Sir?” Xander quietly stuttered, worrying his bottom lip in his mouth. “I don’t want to offend you, because hey, you’re a good looking guy and everything but I’m not like that. I mean it’s okay if you’re like that but I like my girls a whole lot if you get my meaning and I’ve never looked at guys like that and I don’t even know how that could work and wouldn’t it really hurt? I’m really sorry Sir but you’re so much older than me. I mean I’m not implying that you’re too old or anything but...” Spike smirked at the typical Xander babble. Interrupting it, he pressed his lips to Xander’s and moaned as the boy began to reciprocate. Xander seemed to have forgotten any thoughts on his sexuality and just leaned into the kiss, shyly exploring his teacher’s mouth with his tongue. Spike noticed with some amusement that Xander had forgotten his half nude state, wrapping his arms around Spike’s waist and inadvertently rubbing his throbbing erection against the older man’s leg.

Spike pressed Xander against his cluttered desk without losing contact with the boy’s lips. The table squeaked as it was pushed backwards and Xander seemed to wake up from a daze, removing his lips from Spike’s, eyes wide and frightened, his lower lip shining with saliva.

“Sir, I’ve never done this before ... I c-can’t just have... on your desk... with a teacher...” Spike leaned toward Xander, putting his mouth close to the trembling boy’s ear.

“Let me make you feel good,” he muttered, his voice low and his breath hot against Xander’s ear, making the boy squirm. His arousal pressed against Spike’s leg as the teacher trailed a hand down Xander’s body, following the fine trail of hair until his fingers reached Xander’s hard dick, which he slowly curled his fingers around and began to stroke. Spike busied himself licking and nipping his way down Xander’s neck, the boy groaning and thrashing in his arms. Papers rained from the desk Xander was pushed against, falling to the floor like snowflakes as Xander headed steadily closer towards the edge. He had never felt a hand on him that wasn’t his own; in fact Xander had never even been kissed before and now this blond beauty was taking his body to places he had never even dreamed of.

Spike’s hand skilfully stroked Xander’s cock, mercilessly teasing as his mouth trailed lower and lower down his student’s body. The blond got onto his knees before his pupil, gazing up with lust-clouded eyes as he slowly licked his tongue around the crown, sticky with precum. Xander moved a hand to slowly undo Spike’s tie while the other hand shakily grabbed a handful of spiky blond hair that crinkled under his fingers. Spike swiped his tongue on the underside of the boy’s weeping erection and then took the tip into his mouth, alternating between sucking and licking the shaft while a hand fondled the heavy balls. Xander bucked, the burning pain sensation of the desk grinding into his heated and tingling arse only adding to the mind-blowing pleasure that he was experiencing.

Suddenly Spike hollowed his cheeks and took his entire erection into his mouth and Xander gasped, the world blacking at the corners as he shot into Spike’s mouth in the most intense orgasm of his young life. Spike swallowed every drop, getting to his feet and licking his lips like a satisfied cat with a bowl of cream.

Spike was still fully clothed and looked to Xander like a debauched angel; his shirt partially unbuttoned revealing a pale well muscled chest, tie discarded to the side, blond hair mussed and his erection tenting his black pants. As Xander leaned against the wooden desk and panted for air Spike searched his pockets for lube and condoms before quickly taking off his pants. He pushed Xander until he was lying on his back and moved the boy’s legs so that they were planted flat on the desk. While Xander still appeared a bit spaced out, Spike put a condom on and lubed his dick before quickly inserting a slippery finger into Xander’s tight hole. As expected the boy jumped, his eyes wide in shock and quickly began to squirm. “I don’t know if I’m ready for this just yet...” his voice hoarse and abruptly trailing off as Spike’s talented finger quickly found his prostate, causing bursts of pleasure to shoot down his spine and reawaken his cock.

“Anyone ever touched you here before?” Spike whispered, voice rough with arousal. When Xander shook his head Spike smirked. Adding a second finger and then third finger he quickly prepared Xander and then moved, allowing his cock to brush over the boy’s hole. “I want you to remember this moment every time you’re ever with someone. I want you to always remember who got here first.” With those words Spike slowly pushed his cock inch by inch slowly into Xander’s spasming hole.

“It h-hurts,” Xander whispered, fists clenched tight, trying to ride out the pain.

“Just relax and bear down, it’ll make it less painful. You’re so hot around me, all slutty and hard, eager for my cock.”

Spike continued pushing until he was all the way in, balls resting snug against Xander’s ass. He waited a few heartbeats for Xander to get used to his girth and then began pushing his length in and out, quickly setting a rhythm. He was sweating, pounding into the body beneath him with abandon and tightly gripping Xander’s legs, which he had placed onto his shoulders. The boy was obviously enjoying himself, previous pain forgotten in a haze of pleasure as his body was pounded into. Spike made sure to angle his cock so that it hit Xander’s prostate on every other thrust, knowing he wasn’t going to last long inside the boy’s spasming hot hole. Spike felt himself grow unbelievably harder as he watched Xander begin to jerk himself off, previous shyness completely forgotten as he stroked his erection in time with Spike’s thrusts.

A few more strokes and Xander’s hole clenched around him as Xander was swept up in orgasm, quietly gasping and mouth open in a perfect ‘O’ as ropes of pearly cum shot out of him and hit Spike’s belly, who groaned and after a couple more deep thrusts followed his student into orgasm.

Heavily panting but attempting to reassert his authority Spike eased out of the boy’s passage and then disposed of the condom. He straightened his clothing, smirking at the satisfied teenager lying on his desk and staring at him with a blissful, spaced-out expression and then leaned down to kiss him on his puffed, red lips.

“I’d suggest you get dressed before someone comes in.” Watching the teenager attempting to get dressed and wincing with every step, Spike made a hurried decision. As Xander turned to leave his office Spike cleared his throat and added half-casually, half-seductively. “If you need any help on the assignment I set you in class come see me in my office tomorrow after school.” Blue eyes locked with Xander’s brown eyes as he waited, eager to see how his student would react to this new development. Xander stared at him without replying and then grinned, a happier, more confident smile than Spike had ever seen on him before.

“I’ll be sure to come Sir.”


End file.
